


Talkin' Bout a Revolution

by Esmethewitch



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Canon-Typical Violence, Epistolary, Finn Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Finn gets a character arc, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Labor Unions, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Short Chapters, Stormtrooper Culture (Star Wars), Stormtrooper Rebellion (Star Wars), could be background finnrey or stormpilot if you squint, reddit but in space, will alternate between epistolary and traditional
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmethewitch/pseuds/Esmethewitch
Summary: In the First Order's own forums for personnel, people share the little information they have and speculate on what is to come. Finn, formerly FN-2187 struggles with his  conscience and the past, present, and future.
Relationships: Finn & Phasma, Finn & Rose Tico, Finn/FN-2003 | Slip, Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Rules

Welcome to O/Trooping, the one Order holonet forum exclusively for Enlisted and Stormtroopers! Here you will find a secure place to stay up-to-date on the latest news, advice on resolving interpersonal issues, and ways to enjoy the occasional free time we have. Before we get started, here are the ground rules to keep this place informative, fun, and safe for everyone.  **Deliberate, malicious** violation of these rules will result in a permaban and a report of your comms trace signal to your superior officer if applicable. So here are the rules:

  * Don’t say anything to someone here that you wouldn’t say to their face. Keep it civil. 



  * **ABSOLUTELY NO solicitation of sexual favours. Ordr is a perfectly good forum to arrange that sort of thing with your other comrades who are within a ten-year radius of you in age, have tested negative for STDs, and attended all of the Health & Safety workshops.**



  * In that vein, no lewd speculation about what other people have beneath the armor. Captain Phasma reads this occasionally and I should hope we all want to live.
  * Only share information that you’re fairly certain is accurate. I know we techies, grease monkeys, and grunts don’t get told anything, but there’s a huge difference between “I overheard General Hux loudly talking about this in the Gunroom and some of the paperwork I’ve been processing for the new XWT-90 chips corroborates it” and “my squaddie’s friend’s ex heard it from a fellow who swears it’s true in a bar on shore leave”. 
  * The Advice forums are judgement-free zones. If someone is confused and worried enough to ask questions that some consider “stupid” over the holonet, they’re self-aware enough to know what they don’t know and look for answers; good for them. Be nice.
  * If you get a commission, leave this sub-Order. I’ve heard that O/ComOfficers is perfectly nice. My brother complains about it, but then he complains about everything.
  * Stay in your lane; if you’re a techie, mechanic, or other Enlisted don’t try to answer Trooper etiquette questions and vice versa. Enlisted are in with the Troopers just because there are not a lot of us and we share many similar concerns.



Anyway, welcome to O/Trooping!

All the best,

\---ModTechie


	2. Reconditioning

**O/Trooping/trooper_disciplinaryissues**

**I (13, M) got in a dispute with my supervisor (30something? F). She’s sending me to Reconditioning. What will happen to me? ---big_deal_87**

So I messed around a bit in the cadets' History course. I mentioned that in learning about the Glorious History of the First Order (Long Live the First Order!), we didn’t use any primary sources and I heard somewhere that primary sources are important for History because that way we learn what people actually said or did in contrast to what people  _ said  _ happened. My supervisor said that we didn’t need to worry about that. 

Fast-forward to the really stupid thing I did the week after that: I used her admin password (that she kept taped to her console) to upload a new educational module that I’d written about a 100% fake guy called Grand Moff-Moff Binks. She turned it on and we all started to read it, and it took her half the lesson to catch on. I thought it was super funny. She didn’t, and now I’m going to Reconditioning tomorrow. I’m scared. I know I kriffed up, but I don’t want to die! Or become brain-dead. I can’t sleep and I’m considering just jumping out of an airlock because that way I’ll die quick instead of slow. What should I do? Is it as bad as they say?

**Supertrooper7023:** dude if u pissed off Phasma ur already dead

**big_deal_87** thanks for your support this makes me feel so much better already

**Slip_n_slide:** buddy that sounds rly rough is there any chance you can appeal?

**big_deal_87** i don’t wanna risk making things worse i just don’t wanna die besides you know her. that’s not really an option with Lady Chrome Hardass.

**Nonnie:** I heard that Reconditioning is when they tie you up and give you electric shocks. And then they give you drugs until you forget your designation and all your memories, then you get a new one.

**big_deal_87** yeah i’ve heard that too, hard pass on that one, i’d rather take the airlock. Thanks for your love & support lol.

**old_Redbird:** youngling, they’re not going to shock you until you forget everything. That’s just a rumor. There was one pilot program that did this, but they stopped it because it cost too many credits and made everyone who did it brain-dead. 

Nowadays they just make you watch a bunch of propaganda films and write an essay about how you should be ashamed of yourself. You kriffed up, but it’s not like you committed treason. They aren’t going to kill you or permanently damage you. Act sorry and don’t kriff around like that in the future, and this won’t even go on your record.

**big_deal_87** thanks grandad

**old_ Redbird** anytime, kid. Let me know how it goes.

*********************************************************************************************************

_ 3 days after original post: _

**Nonnie:** OP???

**Supertrooper7023:** dude u ok?

**Slip_n_slide:** buddy we’re worried about you, you weren’t in any of our drills this week, please be alive…

**big_deal_87** just got out of reconditioning it krifqriou3qi3 dq3t89ph jwoii q *aagh my hands are shaking, sorry, I think I’ve got them under control right now.* it kriffing sucked. I will have nightmares abt this. Hallucinated so much creepy weird stuff.

**Slip_n_slide** what sort of weird stuff? I’m worried about u, can we talk when you get back to barracks?

**big_deal_87** yeah i’d like that, talk to me, they say i’m not supposed to be left alone atm. Hallucinated some wild stuff. There was this little green frog-man who kept going “ohoohooooo!” and telling me stuff about destiny or some other banthashit. There was a normal looking old woman and man too but they mostly just cried. Old woman is floating in front of me rn and telling me a long story about some wizards cult thing and how she escaped. She looks sorta like me except for being blue and floaty and is wearing this long dress-thing with a tin can on the belt

**Slip_n_slide** that’s awful did they give u drugs?

**big_deal_87** no they just didn’t allow me to sleep for 3 days it came to the same thing tho.


End file.
